SpencerScorpio Adventures
by ABCSoapLover
Summary: Robert and Luke's offspring decide that their life is getting too mundane and they decide to go after their absentee fathers who happened to be chasing Holly Sutton. Will their cover story turn into love? Will their fathers ever stop competing for Holly?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Epiphany can you please page Robin for me?" Lucky asked.

"Sure, go wait over there and when she comes, I'll point her in your direction." Epiphany said.

"Thanks." he said.

"Of course." she responded.

A few minutes later

"Hey Lucky you wanted to see me?" Robin asked and greeted him with a smile and hug.

"Um...yeah. Can we go somewhere and talk in private." Lucky replied.

"Let's go to my office." Robin said full of concern for her friend.

At the nurses station

"Was that Lucky, I just saw with Robin?" Liz asked the older nurse.

"Yeah. Why?" Epiphany asked.

"He has just been acting weird lately. He seems sad, like he's lost or something." Liz confessed.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Epiphany questioned.

"No, I don't want to upset him even more." Liz said ashamed.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Epiphany suggested.

"Maybe..." Liz's voice trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts, wondering what Lucky and Robin were talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thanks for taking the time to see me on such short notice." Lucky said.

"Lucky you are one of my oldest friends, I don't mind talking to you. What is wrong with you? And don't say nothing because I can see it all over your face." Robin said still concerned.

"I am tired of being a cop." Lucky blurted out.

"I knew you would." Robin admitted.

"What, how could you possibly know when I didn't?" Lucky asked incredulously.

"Because you are a Spencer and Spencers get very bored after awhile of living the quiet life and the crave some danger, adventure, or thrill." Robin said to Lucky.

"The same could be said of the Scorpios." Lucky said with a smile. " Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we followed in our parents footsteps?"

"A lot more adventurous that's for sure." Robin chuckled.

"I knew that I could talk to you about this and you would understand." Lucky confessed.

"Liz couldn't?" Robin wondered.

"No. She didn't grow up like us. She would never understand." Lucky said.

"You should still talk to her, she's probably concerned." Robin pointed out.

"Your probably right. I'll see you later Scorpio."

"I'll see you later Spencer.

They embraced and went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week since she had the conversation with Lucky and she began to crave adventure. She didn't know if it was he who put the thought there or if it was because it was always there but she knew that she had an itch that needed to be scratched.

Later that day at Kelly's

"Spencer you that you are contagious." Robin said as approached the counter.

Confused he replied, " What do you mean?"

"I want to go gallivanting around the world and getting into dangerous situations and experiencing life as a true Devane, Scorpio, or Spencer should." Robin stated as she sat down.

"Well I guess that your timing couldn't have been better." Lucky smirked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well my dad just went after Holly again and guess who followed him again." Lucky said.

"Robert Scorpio." Robin said with no emotion.

"Yeah apparently Holly stole something and has framed my dad and he trying to clear his good name." Lucky explained.

"What is it about that woman, that makes those two go crazy?" Robin thought out loud.

"I was wondering the same thing. So are you in Scorpio? Are you ready to go chasing after our fathers?" Lucky asked.

"You know it Spencer." Robin responded.

"Great." Lucky responded.

"What will be our cover story? Considering we are leaving town together and nobody knows about our fathers and Holly. Should we just tell the truth." Robin inquired.

"No, then Lulu and Ethan will want to tag along and I don't want our siblings to get hurt. We know how to deal with those three whereas they don't." Lucky rationalized.

"I know that this may sound far fetched but what if we tell people that we have decided to start dating." Robin suggested.

"That may work, but I don't think that Liz would believe that." Lucky said.

"We'll just have to convince her and everyone else." Robin stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lucky for the past few weeks, you have been acting strange now your telling me that you are leaving me. I don't understand this." Elizabeth sobbed over the phone.

"I just need to do this." Lucky sighed.

"Don't expect me to be waiting for you when you decide to come back. We are over." Liz yelled into the phone as she hung up.

Lucky just stared at the phone and wondered why he didn't care that his relationship was over, and he began to pack.

(In Monica's office)

"Robin are you sure that you know what you are doing? Are you sure you want to resign? Why don't you just take some time off and think about this?" Monica pleaded.

"I have thought about this and this is what I want to do." Robin assured Monica.

"Fine, since there is no changing your mind; you will be dearly missed around her." Monica said as she hugged the woman that she thought of as a daughter.

"Thank you." Robin said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh Robin there you are, I have been looking for you. I need you to talk Lucky out of leaving." Liz pleaded.

"I can't." Robin stated.

"Yes you can. He will listen to you. Please help me Robin." Liz begged on the verge of tears.

"I wish that I could, but I can't help." Robin said.

"Why not?" Liz sobbed.

"Because...I am leaving with Lucky." Robin said shocking Liz.

"What do you mean you are leaving with Lucky?" Liz harshly whispered.

"Exactly what I said. We didn't want to hurt you, but we are together now and we want to start our relationship away from prying eyes and exes." Robin explained.

"You stole my man and now your rubbing it in my face. You bi-" Liz screamed as she tried to slap Robin but was stopped by Lucky.

"Don't you dare disrespect Robin like that." Lucky said as he held on to Robin.

"Get off of me!" Liz screamed as she yanked her hands from Lucky's grip. "I HATE YOU LUCKY!"

"Calm down." Lucky pleaded.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down in front of your mistress. I will not. I thought that we were friends but now I know better, but I guess that I should have seen this coming; all the secrets you two have and when you are upset you always run to her before you share anything with me. Little Miss Perfect." Liz said with as much disgust as she could muster.

"Liz I am your friend which is why I am telling you this." Robin spoke up.

"I am going to kill you." Liz screamed as she lunged forward to attack Robin but was stop by hospital security and then she was sedated as Robin and Lucky left the hospital.

In the elevator

"I didn't think that she would take it this hard." Lucky confessed.

"Not to sound insensitive here but at least she believed it."

"Yeah I guess so."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On a plane headed to Morocco

"So the last place that they were seen ,before we left, was Morocco." Robin said.

"Yeah. I figured that this would be the best place to start you know just follow their trail and hope that we find them."

"Yeah. Okay so once we get there, I say let's get a hotel room and something to eat and then we can pursue our manhunt." Robin figured.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucky agreed.

"Who would've thought that we would be doing something like this?" Robin laughed.

"I think that this is what everyone expected us to do and when we got respectable jobs, that's when everyone thought that we crazy." Lucky chuckled.

"Yeah your probably right." Robin agreed.

"So right now I think that we should work on our cover story." Lucky said getting serious.

"I thought that we had one." Robin said confused.

"Yeah for why we left Port Charles, but I am talking about one for our trip." Lucky stated.

"Well we can use that one but tweak it." Robin shrugged.

"Tweak it how?" Lucky questioned.

"We are an engaged couple looking for our dads so we can have them come to our wedding." Robin suggested.

"Yeah there is one little problem with that." Lucky said.

'What?" Robin asked.

"We aren't in in love. We are just friends. How are we going to fool anybody?" Lucky rationalized.

"Like this." Robin said as she grabbed Lucky's face as kissed him with everything she had inside of her.

"That could be a start." Lucky said once he was able to find his voice after the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the plane is about to land in Morocco

"So when we land we should act the part. Like we should hold hands and maybe kiss and snuggle with each other." Lucky said.

"Right and when we get to the hotel, we should kiss and act like we are in love you know have pet names and act really cutesy." Robin replied.

"Pet names? Really Scorpio?" Lucky asked smirking.

"Your dad is like the king of pet names. I would think that this would be easy for you." Robin laughed.

"Me and my dad are two different people." Lucky replied.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that something didn't rub off on you." Robin retorted.

"Okay how about pumpkin?" Lucky suggested.

"I guess it could work for now, snuggle bug." Robin said very cutesy.

"Snuggle bug? No how about what your dad calls you and your mom."

"Luv?"

"Yeah."

"I guess so."

Over the P.A. System: Please buckle your seat belts, we are about to land in 10 minutes.

…...

At the hotel, Robin and Lucky are kissing each other and there are intertwined and they are smiling at each other as they walk up to the front desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" the clerk behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I spoke to someone over the phone and made a reservation 2 days ago." Lucky replied.

"Okay and what is your name?" the clerk asked.

"Spencer. Lucky Spencer." he said.

"Spencer?" the clerk questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No. No problem. Ah, here you are you are in room 201. Here are you keys. Just throwing this out there but re you related to a Luke Spencer?" the clerk wondered.

"Yes. He's my father. Actually it's why I'm here. Is he here?" Lucky questioned the clerk.

"Yes. He actually is in room 208." the clerk responded.

"Thanks. Honey are you ready?" Lucky said to Robin.

"As ready as I'll ever be luv." She as she brushed her lips against his.

…...

Inside their room

"Wow. They are in the same hotel that we are in. This is unbelievable." Robin said.

"Yeah. We need to go and confront them." Lucky said.

"Yeah and you know what else this means that our vacation will be cut very short." Robin said a little disappointed.

"Yeah but at least it was fun while it lasted." Lucky said then kissed Robin on the lips tenderly.

"Lucky what was that for?" Robin asked.

"Just because I felt like it." he replied. "Now come on and let's confront our fathers."

They exit their room and walk towards room 208 and knock.

"Well that was fast." Luke said as he yanked the door opened.

"Hello dad." Lucky said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

Since Ethan and Lulu didn't have a room, they slept in Luke and Robert's room while Robin and Lucky retired to their room for the night.

(The next morning)

"Are you ready to go back over there?" Robin asked Lucky.

"Not really, but we have to, Ethan and Lulu can do but so much when it comes to them." Lucky replied.

"This would've been a really nice vacation, if we didn't have to worry about those four." Robin admitted.

"Yeah, how did we end up being the ones responsible for them anyway?" Lucky inquired.

"Because we are the responsible ones; our dads would leave at the drop of the hat so we had no choice but to be responsible for ourselves and them because our mothers would be right alongside them neck deep in whatever adventure they were currently in." Robin explained.

"I guess you're right, come on let's go." Lucky said.

*knock knock knock*

"Ahh, it's our oldest children." Robert announced to the room.

"Hello to you too dad." Robin said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry luv, good morning, how are you?" Robert asked.

"I'm fine." Robin replied.

"I have a question for you two." Luke said.

"What is it dad?" Lucky asked.

"Did they really have to sleep in here last night?" Luke asked pointing to Lulu and Ethan.

"Yes." Robin said.

"It was the only way to keep you two from escaping." Lucky explained.

"They still don't trust us even after telling the truth." Robert said to Luke.

"Give us a reason to and we will." Robin said to Robert and Luke.

"Okay put the gloves away, how about a nice family breakfast with no fighting." Ethan said trying to ease the tension.

"Well I know that I am hungry because the room service never came last night." Luke said.

"We passed a little café on the way here, we could try seeing if the service is better there than here." Robin said.

"Sounds like a plan folks, let's go." Luke said.

They went to the café and ate and got along then went back to Lucky and Robin's room.

"Why is there only one bed in here?" Robert asked Robin and Lucky.

"We are sharing the bed. This was the only room available as you know because they had to sleep in you room." Robin said

"I don't like it." Robert said.

"Aren't we here to talk about Holly and the next course of action?" Lulu interrupted.

"Right let's focus." Ethan said.

"I will if he will." Robin said.

"Okay." Robert said.

"All right now that that is settled, I got this text from a contact and they say that Holly is Sri Lanka trying to sell the artifacts." Luke said.

"Okay so what are we doing here let's go to Sri Lanka. Let's get the money and go home." Lulu said enthusiastically.

"Not without some sort of a plan." Robert said.

"I agree we need a plan we can't just go and not be prepared." Robin said.

…..

(Elsewhere)

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Holly shouted at the top of lungs to her captors.

"Will you shut up?" the guard barked as he banged on the door startling Holly,

"I will not. I command you release me right now." Holly said.

"You are wasting your breath lady. You are not going anywhere." He said through the door.

"That's what you think, you brute." Holly whispered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We are going after Holly because she has stolen some artifacts from a museum in Zimbabwe and she had two guys dressed up like us take them and we are being hunted down like wild animals." Luke explained.

"Are you buying this?" Robin asked Lucky.

"Not really. I think that they actually stole the artifacts with Holly and then she double-crossed them and now they want revenge." Lucky replied.

"Sounds about right to me." Robin said.

"Our children have no faith in us. If they don't believe us then who will?" Luke said to Robert.

"I guess we have become too predictable mate." Robert said.

Knock Knock Knock

"Who is it now?" Robert said.

"Hopefully room service. I am starved." Luke replied.

"Nope just us dad. Did you really think that we weren't going to follow you two?" Lulu asked Robin and Lucky.

"I knew that this was going to happen. They are their children you know." Robin said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Robert said to Robin.

"Sometimes it is." She replied.

"Seriously what's wrong with the service in this hotel? I am going to go to the manager of this hotel, Robert you coming." Luke asked.

"Oh no you don't. You two aren't leaving us behind." Robin said.

"Sometimes that daughter of yours is a little too smart." Luke commented.

"Don't I know it?" Robert muttered.

"So what's the plan?" Lulu asked enthusiastically.

"No plan." Robert replied.

"So my brother and Robin just decided to join you on vacation?" Lulu questioned.

"Precisely cupcake." Luke responded.

"Cut the crap, what's going here?" Ethan jumped in.

"These two have gotten themselves in a little trouble with your wonder mother." Robin replied.

"What has Holly done this time?" Lulu asked.

"So this isn't the first time?" Ethan asked.

"Oh little brother you have so much to learn about these two men and the wonderful Holly Sutton." Robin said.

"Since when don't you like Holly?" Robert questioned.

"Since she was going to let me die. There's something about a person willing to let you die that will make you a little hostel towards them." Robin replied.

"To answer your question Lulu, Holly cut dad and Robert out and they just want their share." Lucky said.

"Sounds just like something she would do." She commented.

…..

(In Sri Lanka)

"How much are you willing to pay for it?" Holly asked a man.

"How much do you want for it?" the man asked.

"2 million." She replied.

"You are out of your mind of you think that I am going to pay that much money." He laughed.

"Then I will take my business elsewhere." She said as she began to leave.

"I don't think so. Grab her." The man yelled as two big men came and grabbed Holly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Since Ethan and Lulu didn't have a room, they slept in Luke and Robert's room while Robin and Lucky retired to their room for the night.

(The next morning)

"Are you ready to go back over there?" Robin asked Lucky.

"Not really, but we have to, Ethan and Lulu can do but so much when it comes to them." Lucky replied.

"This would've been a really nice vacation, if we didn't have to worry about those four." Robin admitted.

"Yeah, how did we end up being the ones responsible for them anyway?" Lucky inquired.

"Because we are the responsible ones; our dads would leave at the drop of the hat so we had no choice but to be responsible for ourselves and them because our mothers would be right alongside them neck deep in whatever adventure they were currently in." Robin explained.

"I guess you're right, come on let's go." Lucky said.

*knock knock knock*

"Ahh, it's our oldest children." Robert announced to the room.

"Hello to you too dad." Robin said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry luv, good morning, how are you?" Robert asked.

"I'm fine." Robin replied.

"I have a question for you two." Luke said.

"What is it dad?" Lucky asked.

"Did they really have to sleep in here last night?" Luke asked pointing to Lulu and Ethan.

"Yes." Robin said.

"It was the only way to keep you two from escaping." Lucky explained.

"They still don't trust us even after telling the truth." Robert said to Luke.

"Give us a reason to and we will." Robin said to Robert and Luke.

"Okay put the gloves away, how about a nice family breakfast with no fighting." Ethan said trying to ease the tension.

"Well I know that I am hungry because the room service never came last night." Luke said.

"We passed a little café on the way here, we could try seeing if the service is better there than here." Robin said.

"Sounds like a plan folks, let's go." Luke said.

They went to the café and ate and got along then went back to Lucky and Robin's room.

"Why is there only one bed in here?" Robert asked Robin and Lucky.

"We are sharing the bed. This was the only room available as you know because they had to sleep in your room." Robin said

"I don't like it." Robert said.

"Aren't we here to talk about Holly and the next course of action?" Lulu interrupted.

"Right let's focus." Ethan said.

"I will if he will." Robin said.

"Okay." Robert said.

"All right now that that is settled, I got this text from a contact and they say that Holly is in Sri Lanka trying to sell the artifacts." Luke said.

"Okay so what are we doing here let's go to Sri Lanka. Let's get the money and go home." Lulu said enthusiastically.

"Not without some sort of a plan." Robert said.

"I agree we need a plan we can't just go and not be prepared." Robin said.

…..

(Elsewhere)

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Holly shouted at the top of lungs to her captors.

"Will you shut up?" the guard barked as he banged on the door startling Holly,

"I will not. I command you release me right now." Holly said.

"You are wasting your breath lady. You are not going anywhere." He said through the door.

"That's what you think, you brute." Holly whispered to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That is never going to work." Robert said.

"Lulu and Ethan can pull it off and they will have us by their sides the whole time." Robin said.

"I don't know if we should risk it." Robert said.

"Look it's very simple, since Ethan didn't know about Holly until a few years ago he can use that story of trying to find his birth mother and Lulu can play the role of devoted fiancé and I play role of devoted sister who only wants to see her brother happy and Lucky will be my husband." Robin explained.

"First sign of trouble and you four get out of there." Robert said.

"Okay, let's get out of here and head to Sri Lanka." Lulu said enthusiastically.

…..

They boarded a plane to Sri Lanka but not together. The children took an afternoon flight while Robert and Luke took the red eye.

(In a house in an undisclosed location)

"I have word that Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer just arrived in town sir." The guard said to the man in charge.

"Good, that means that they know Holly is here and they will undoubtedly come after her. Not for the undying love for her but for their money. We will be prepared." The man in charge said.

"What should we do until they get here Mr. Sinclair?" the guard asked.

"Make sure the men are armed and ready to go at my signal. Now be gone!" Mr. Sinclair informed him.

"Sir, yes sir." The guard said then left.

….

(A few miles away from the house)

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Ethan asked.

"Yes we just have a couple more miles and we should find the cabin." Robin said.

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Lulu asked.

"Be very careful, vigilant, and play your part." Robin replied.

"Let's go through the plan one more time." Ethan said.

"Okay we decided to go hiking and got lost on our way back. We have been out here for 2 days and have run out of water but we saw the smoke coming from the chimney and decided to head this way in hopes of getting some supplies and using a telephone to get back to our resort. Once we are inside Robin and Lulu asks for the bathroom and searches around for a door to a basement or attic or something and then we leave and come back later with reinforcements." Lucky explained.

"Remember this is about checking everything out and getting ourselves familiarized with everything. No sudden attacks and no deviating from the script. This should run smoothly. We get in we get out and nobody gets harm okay?" Robin says and they all agree.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mr. Sinclair we have company four people are coming this way. What should we do?" Reynaldo asked.

"I will go handle them personally because I don't want them interfering with my plans for Robert and Luke." Mr. Sinclair answered.

…..

(At the door Lucky rang the doorbell with Ethan by his side and Robin and Lulu behind them.)

"Excuse me sir but we were hiking and got lost and we were wondering if we could get some water and perhaps use your phone to get back to our resort." Lucky said to one of Sinclair's guards.

"I thought that I heard the doorbell. Hello." Mr. Sinclair said as he came to the door.

"Hello my brother was…" Ethan began to restate what Lucky said but was cut off by Robin.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you but we have to go my GPS is working again. Sorry again we have to go." Robin said as she pulled Lucky along and left a confused Ethan and Lulu trailing behind them before Mr. Sinclair could see her face.

When they were far enough away Ethan asked, "What was all that about?"

"Yeah Robin I don't understand." Lulu said.

"That was Cesar Faison." Robin said.

"Who's that?" Ethan asked.

"The guy who helped fake my death with Helena Cassadine." Lucky said.

"And the same gut who is obsessed with my mother and tried to make her his wife and me his daughter." Robin concluded.

"So this just got a lot more interesting." Lulu said.

"Yeah we need to get in contact with our dads because things have just gone from difficult to impossible." Lucky said.

"The situation has become tricky not impossible." Robin said.

"Nothing is impossible for a Scorpio or a Spencer." Lulu added.

"Come on you guys let's go inform our good ol' dads." Ethan said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"We have just encountered a problem." Robin said when they finally reached the hotel.

"What would that be Luv?" Robert asked her.

"Does the name Cesar Faison ring a bell?" Lucky asked.

"What does Faison have to do with anything? Isn't he dead?" Luke asked.

"When has that man ever died and stayed dead?" Robert retorted.

"He has Holly." Lulu stated.

"What do you mean he has Holly?" Luke asked.

"Just that. When we went to go snooping, we weren't able to get past the front door before Robin saw him and we had to abort the mission before he saw her or Lucky." Ethan explained.

"This has just made our job dang near close to impossible." Robert said.

"Nothing s impossible for a Spencer or Scorpio, we just need to reconfigure our plans and come up with something new." Luke surmised.

"Or we could do what you guys used to do." Robin said.

"And what would that be darling?" Luke asked.

"Go in guns a-blazing and figure out everything as we go along." Robin replied smirking.

"That'll get us killed or dang near close to it." Luke replied.

"It's a method that has worked before in the past." Lucky said.

"Just think about it, if it didn't work we wouldn't be here right now." Lulu commented.

"What do you think Robert?" Luke asked.

"It may just be crazy enough to work." Robert replied.

"All right then let's go kick some Faison butt and go get our money." Luke replied.

"Spencio on three!" Lulu said enthusiastically.

"Spencio? What the heck is a Spencio?" Robert asked confused.

"It's a who not a what dad." Robin said.

"Yeah you know how people combine celebrities names like 'Brangelina' or 'TomKat', well I did that with our last names for the most part. You know cause we are a team. So what do you say 'Spencio' on three?" Lulu explained.

"Spencio on three!" everybody yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Outside of the Cabin

"Everybody remember the plan?" Robin asked and every nods their heads yes.

"Let's go show'em how Spencers and Scorpios get down." Luke said.

Luke and Lucky went around back while Ethan and Robert busted through the front door with Lulu and Robin behind them. They immediately went to go find Holly while the men fought off their attackers. Faison had been watching everything unfold and decided to meet the girls at the basement door with two guards. The guards grabbed them from behind.

"Well I must say that your plan was ingenious have them cause a distraction and then go and rescue Holly Sutton. Robin you have grown into quite a lovely young woman. You look so much like your mother. Too bad she isn't here to save you and this young woman. Your father must to have come up with this plan. He was never a good plan maker." Faison mused.

"What do you plan on doing to us?" Lulu asked.

"I guess give you what you wanted and send you to go be with Holly. Take them." He said as the two gurads grabbed them.

"Not so fast Faison, if you want them you have to go through us." Luke said appearing out of nowhere.

"Let the games begin Spencer." Faison said.

"Let's get'em cowboy." Luke replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A battle ensued between Faison's guards and the father-children teams. Eventually after many casualties the Spencios got the upper hand and were able to subdue Faison and forces and rescue Holly. They knocked Faison and his guards out and tied them to chairs and planned to contact the local authorities anonymously after they left.

"Thank you all for saving me I greatly appreciated it." Holly exclaimed.

"The only thanks that I need is my money in my hand." Luke said.

"But I don't have any money. When they locked me up they took the artifact. I don't know where they put it." Holly explained.

"So you mean to tell me that we risked our lives for her for nothing?" Robin asked.

"Well maybe if we look around, we will find it." Holly suggested.

"Yeah maybe they hid it around here somewhere." Ethan added.

They searched the house from top to bottom and they found the artifact after a couple of hours. They then decided to travel to Mumbai and try to sell the piece on the black market.

"I hope that your plan works." Robin said to Holly.

"Why don't you like me?" Holly asked her.

"The fact that you have to ask speaks volumes." Robin said.

"What did I do that's so horrible?" Holly asked.

"Do you remember the Markham Islands? The Virus? The Antidote? You were willing to let innocent people, myself included, die just so you could make a quick buck." Robin said.

"Aren't we allowed to make mistakes?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, but unfortunately yours was unforgivable." Said Robin and then walked away. Lucky went after her.


End file.
